gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sugar Motta
Sugar Motta ist zurzeit Elftklässlerin an der William McKinley High School und Mitglied der New Directions. Ihr Vater, Al Motta, ist der wohlhabende Besitzer eines Klaviergeschäftes, weswegen sie reich und dadurch sehr verwöhnt ist. Sie hat selbstdiagnostizierts Asperger, was ihr erlaubt sagen zu können, was sie will. Sie ist die erste Bewerberin, die von den New Directions abgelehnt wird, weil sie nicht singen kann. Aus diesem Grund spendet ihr Vater der McKinley Geld, damit ein zweiter Glee Club ins Leben gerufen werden kann, in welchem Sugar der Star ist und den Shelby Corcoran leiten soll. Als sich Mercedes, Santana und Brittany anschließen, vermutet sie sie als ihre Hintergrundsängern, wird aber zurecht gewiesen, dass sie nicht singen kann. Sie wirkt an einigen Performances mit und wird dadurch und vermutlich auch dank Shelbys und Wills Gesangsunterricht eine annehmbare Backup-Stimme. Nachdem die The Troubletones die Sectionals verloren haben, schließt sich Sugar mit den anderen den New Directions an und ist seitdem Mitglied. Des Weiteren ist sie der Kassenwart des Schülerparlaments und Mitglied im Too Young to be Bitter-Club. Im Verlaufe beginnt sie eine Romanze mit Rory, die endet, als er wieder nach Irland zurück muss. Dadurch widmet sie sich Artie, der ebenfalls Interesse an ihr hat, was wiederum endet, da er seit Beginn der fünften Staffel mit Kitty zusammen ist. Sie wird von Vanessa Lengies dargestellt. Obwohl sie in der Serie "Mixology" mitspielt, bestätigte Vanessa, dass sie Glee nicht verlässt. Biografie 'Staffel Drei' thumb|left|Big SpenderIn Das Purple-Piano Project wird sie bei der Performance von den New Directions zu We Got the Beat neugierig und will daher für den Club vorsingen. Als sie sich im Proberaum befindet, urteilt sie sofort negativ über alle und meint ebenfalls, dass sie die beste Sängerin und Tänzerin sei. Sie singt "Big Spender". Nach ihrer Performance merkt man sofort, dass sie vollkommen unmusikalisch ist, es aber nicht merkt, weil sie das Asperger-Sythumb|200px|Sugar sagt Will ihre Meinungndrom hat. Es ist klar, dass sie nicht aufgenommen werden kann, doch Will gibt zu bedenken, dass sie immer jeden in den Club gelassen haben. Rachel macht ihm aber klar, dass sie niemals eine Chance haben werden, wenn Sugar dabei ist. Am Ende der Folge versucht Will Sugar nahezubringen, dass sie nicht singen kann, sie meint jedoch nur, dass er ein "Broadway Möchtegern" sei. In Einhornpower sitzt sie mit ihrem Vater, Al Motta, und Shelby bei Rektor Figgins im Büro. Shelby wird von ihrem Vater dafür bezahlt, dass sie mit Sugar an ihrer Seite einen zweiten Glee Club eröffnet und leitet. Jedoch findet Shelby, genau wie Will, dass Sugar nicht singen kann. Ihr Vater ist davon überzeugt, dass seine Tochter Talent hat. Figgins lässt die Bitte des Vaters durchgehen, weil er dafür gut bezahlt hat. thumb|left|Sugar bei CandymanIn Irisch was los ist sie froh als Brittany und Santana den Troubletones beitreten. Sie denkt, dass die beiden ihre neuen Background Sängerinnen werden. Doch Santana weißt sie gleich in ihre Schranken, und macht ihr klar, dass sie mehr Talent hat, als Sugar es je haben wird. Shelby gesellt sich dazu und fragt nach einen Namen für den Club. Dabei kommen sie auf den Namen The Troubletones. Brittany, Mercedes und Santana gefällt der Name auch und Sugar willigt ein. Bei der Performance von Candyman tanzt und singt sie im Hintergrund. thumb|Sugar bei der Besprechung des Mash-UpsIn Böse Klatsche ist sie zusammen mit den Mitglieder von The Troubletones als auch den Mitgliedern von den New Directions im Auditorium, als Shelby und Will sie zusammen rufen. Sie hören sich deren Mash-Up Yoü and I/You and I an und sie sind alle begeistert, als sie erfahren, dass die zwei Glee Clubs gegeneinander, in einem Mash-Up Wettbewerb, antreten werden. Als Mercedes sagt, dass sie die Anführerin des Clubs sei, stimmt Sugar ihr zu und später stimmt sie dem Vorschlag für ein Adele Mash-Up zu. Sugar sagt, dass Adele großartig sei. Später am Wettkampf singen die Troubletones zusammen Rumor Has It/Someone Like You und Sugar singt im Background mit. Als Santana von der Bühne runter geht und Finn eine Ohrfeige verpasst, ist Sugar genau wie die anderen Mitglieder geschockt. thumb|left|Sugar und die Mädels bei I Kissed a GirlSugar hilft in I Kissed A Girl den New Directions bei Finns Wochenaufgabe, Songs von Ladys für Ladys zu singen, um so Santana bei ihrem Outing zu helfen. Sie ist im Chorraum, wenn Blaine und Kurt ihr Duett singen und später Puck seinen Song singt. Nachdem Finn seinen Beitrag vorgetragen hat und Santana ihn zum Dank umarmt, wirft sich Sugar Mercedes an den Hals. Danach steht sie mit den anderen Mädchen Santana zur Seite, als diese von Josh dumm angemacht wird. Sie vertreiben ihn und performen im Anschluss I Kissed a Girl. Des Weiteren nähert sie sich in der Episode Rory an, da sie des öfteren neben ihn sitzt und ihn auch umarmt. Wie die anderen auch ist sie geschock, wenn Rachel verkündet, dass sie suspendiert wurde. thumb|Sugar bei Survivor/I Will SurviveIn Die Zeit deines Lebens geht sie mit den Troubletones vor Beginn der Sectionals zu den New Directions um ihnen zu sagen, dass der bessere Club gewinnen möge und falls sie das sind, sie ihnen erlauben, sie bei den Regionals zu unterstützen. Daraufhin performt sie bei Survivor/I Will Survive mit und ist hinterher enttäuscht, wenn sie nur den zweiten Platz belegen. Sie kehrt mit Mercedes, Santana und Brittany zu den New Directions zurück und singt bei We Are Young in der Aula mit. thumb|left|Sugar lehnt ab, mit Artie zu singenIn Will will singt sie zusammen mit den New Directions Mädchen und Kurt, den Song Summer Nights. Später fragt Artie sie, ob sie zusammen für Mr. Schuesters Wochenaufgabe arbeiten wollen, doch sie denkt, er will etwas von ihr und meint, sie fände Artie süß, doch er sei nicht ihr Typ. Außerdem seien die Menschen gemein und würden über sie urteilen. Am Ende der Episode singt sie bei We Found Love mit.thumb|200px|Sugar bei Sexy and I Know It In Spanisches Blut ist Sugar von David Martinez´ Aussehen sofort überwältigt und himmelt ihn wie einige andere Mitglieder an. Sie singt und tanzt im Hintergrund zu Sexy and I Know It mit und sieht sich Don't Wanna Lose You, Bamboleo/Hero, La Isla Bonita und A Little Less Conversation an. thumb|left|Sugar lädt zum "Sugar Shack" einIn Gorilla mit Herz stellt sie für die Regionals das fehlende Geld den New Directions für die Kostüme und Haarspray zur Verfügung und wird von den anderen deswegen bejubelt, was sie sichtlich genießt, da sie den Klang des Applauses liebt, auch wenn sie ihn sich kaufen muss. Daraufhin sagt sie ihnen, dass sie unter ihren Stühlen, oder in Arties Fall, im Mülleimer nachsehen sollen, weil sie für sie Geschenke vorbereitet hat. Sie erwähnt, dass der V-Tag ihr Lieblinsgtag ist und um den richtig zu feiern, ihr ihr Vater eine Valentinsparty schmeißt, die sie "Sugar Shack" nennt. Sie weist darauf hin, dass zwar alle eingeladen sind, aber keiner allein kommen darf, weil Singles traurig und langweilig sind und in ihrer Welt nicht existieren. Als sie darauf angesprochen wird, dass sie selbst Single ist, erwidert sie, dass das nicht mehr lange so ist. Rory und Artie zeigen in dieser Folge Interesse thumb|Sugar während Love Shackan ihr und buhlen um sie, weshalb sie sie mit Geschenken überhäufen und ihr Liebeslieder singen. Zunächst entscheidet sie sich für Artie, doch als Rory meint, dass er am Ende des Jahres zurück nach Irland geht, wählt sie ihn als ihren Valentin aus. Auf ihrer Party begrüßt sie die Gäste und tanzt mit Rory. Sie ist traurig, dass er gehen muss, da sie ihn vermissen wird und äußert, dass ihr Vater möglicherweise Irland kauft. Später kündigt sie Blaine als ihren "Spezialgast" an und singt bei Love Shack mit. In Auf dem Weg meint sie, nachdem Finn den New Directions erzählt hat, dass Sebastian plant, ein thumb|left|Sugar bei What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)Nacktfoto von ihm online zu stellen, dass sie sich tötet, wenn ihr das passieren würde. Sie ist anwesend, als Will mit den New Directions darüber redet, auf was sie sich in der Zukunft freuen, damit sie nicht so enden wie David Karofsky. Sugar sagt dabei, dass sie hofft, dass ein dritter Teil von "Sex and the City" veröffentlicht wird. Bei den Regionals singt sie in Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, Here's To Us und What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) im Hintergrund mit. Sie wartet gespannt darauf, zu erfahren, wer gewonnen hat und freut sich, wenn bekannt gegeben wird, dass die New Directions die Sieger sind. Am Ende der Folge ist sie eine der Brautjungfern von Rachel bei deren Hochzeit und wartet mit den anderen auf das Eintreffen von Quinn. Sugar ist in Im Schatten des Bruders im Choraum und sieht sich Quinns und Arties Perfthumb|Im Freizeitparkormance an. Danach ist sie im Booty Camp und führt nur halbherzig Sues Anweisungen aus, da sie mit ihrem Handy beschäftigt ist. Wieder im Chorraum, wird ihnen Cooper Anderson vorgestellt, der für sie Schauspielunterricht gibt, an welchem sie teilnimmt. Ebenso geht sie mit den Zwölftklässlern an deren Schwänztag in den Six Flags Freitzeitjahrpark und sitzt während der Achterbahnfahrt neben Kurt. Danach ist sie wieder im Booty Camp, wo Sue sich bei ihnen entschuldigt. In Am Ende aller Kräfte unterhält sie sich mit Brittany, Mercedes, Tina und Santana und lacht über die Witze, die sie über Coach Beistes Veilchen reißen. Dabei werden sie von Coach Roz erwischt, die sie auf ihre Liste notiert und wissen will, ob sie häusliche Gewalt witzig finden. Danach sieht sich Pucks thumb|left|Cell Block TangoPerformance an und ist mit den Mädels im Chorraum, wo sie noch mal darauf angesprochen werden, dass sie Witze über Coach Beistes blaues Auge gemacht haben. Sugar meint zu Sue, dass gerade sie ihnen darüber, worüber sie Witze reißen können oder nicht, keine Predigt halten soll. Aufgrund dessen, dass sie nicht verstehen, wie sich häusliche Gewalt anfühlt, gibt ihnen Sue die Aufgabe, Songs von Powerfrauen zu singen, die sagen: "erhebst du die Hand gegen mich, ist es vorbei". Daraufhin performt Sugar bei Cell Block Tango mit, doch der Song ist nicht das, worum es in der Wochenaufgabe geht, weswegen sie erneut zusammengestaucht werden. Daraufhin erfahren sie von Beiste, dass sie tatsächlich von Cooter geschlagen wurden, worauf sie sich bei ihr entschuldigen und Shake It Out singen und sie danach umarmen. Sugar stimmt in Menschliche Requisite Tina zu, ebenfalls ein Solo haben zu willen, obwohl sie nicht singen kann und übernimmt dann in deren Traum die Rolle von Quinn. Danach ist sie bei der Tanzprobe in der Aula thumb|In Tinas Traumdabei und dann im Umkleideraum der Jungs, wo Kurt ihnen sein Video von der Probe von Vocal Adrenaline zeigt. Als Puck in einem Kleid in den Chorraum kommt, begrüßt Sugar ihn flirtend. Später näht sie an den Kostümen für die Nationals und meint, dass es nervt, dass sie die ganze Arbeit haben. Außerdem äußert sie, dass es gar nicht geht, dass die Zwölftklässler sie wie Müll behandeln und sie ihr Zeug selber anfertigen sollen. Tina macht klar, dass sie ihre Arbeit machen und gute Teamplayer sein sollen und ihre Soli bekommen werden und vielleicht nächstes Jahr zu der Gruppe gehören, die die Nationals gewinnen konnten. Anschließend sitzt sie neben Rory im Bus auf den Weg nach Chicago. In And the winner is... kümmert sich Sugar um Mercedes, die krank im Bett liegt. Danach ist sie bei der thumb|left|Sugar bei den NationalsProbe und feuert Puck und Sam an, die plötzlich aufeinander losgehen. Im Showkreis stimmt sie Finn zu, dass sie die Nationals für Will gewinnen wollen und ist froh, wenn Mercedes genesen zu ihnen kommt und verkündet, dass sie mit ihnen performen wird. Sugar performt bei Edge Of Glory und Paradise By The Dashboard Light mit und unterstützt Rachel bei It's All Coming Back To Me Now im Hintergrund. Bei der Bekanntgabe der Gewinner, hält sie vor Anspannung Sams und Pucks Hand und freut sich, wenn sie gewinnen. Zurück an der McKinley lässt sich von den Schülern feiern und gießt Champagner aus, wobei sie auch Rory begießt. Bei der Verleihung des Lehrer des Jahres Preises perormt Sugar mit den New Directions We Are The Champions und umarmt Mr. Schue glücklich. thumb|Sugar und Rory singen In My LifeSugar sieht In Zukunft voraus den Original-Mitgliedern beim Performen zu und applaudiert für sie. Daraufhin will Mr. Schuester, dass die Zwöfltklässer einen Song für die Dableibenden singen und umgekehrt. Sie sieht sich Kurts Auftritt an und dann die Performance der Abgänger. Für diese singt sie mit den Elftklässlern In My Life und ist anschließend auf der Abschlussfeier dabei. Danach verabschiedet sie mit den anderen Rachel am Bahnhof. 'Staffel Vier' In Die neue und die alte Rachel ist Sugar in der ersten Glee Club Stunde im neuen Schuljahr anwesend. thumb|left|Sugar bei Chasing PavementsDie New Directions sind mittlerweile beliebt und dürfen am Tisch der Beliebten Schüler sitzten. Dort machen sie sich über die neue Köchin lustig. Sie hört sich die Auditions der neuen Mitglieder an, wo sie findet das Jake "sexy ist". Als sich die Mitglieder erneut über die Köchin lustig machen, wird Marley, das neueste Mitglied, wütend und macht ihnen klar das diese ihre Mutter ist. Sie entschuldigen sich bei ihr und nehmen sie in der Gruppe auf, woraufhin Kitty hinzustößt und erklärt das sie New Directions ab jetzt wieder unbeliebt seien. Am Ende performt sie mit den New Directions Chasing Pavements. In Wenn die Muse nicht küsst ist Sugar zu sehen, als sie und Artie gemeinsam die Ankündigung für die Schulsprecherwahl hören. Nach Artie's Wahlkampfrede, ist sie die einzige die für ihn klatscht. Am Ende der Episode ist sie auf der Feier, von Blaine und Sam, die die Wahl zum Schulsprecher gewonnen haben. Außerdem erwähnt Artie, dass er mit Sugar ein Date hat. In Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht performt sie Born to Hand Jive für die Callbacks von Grease. Sie bekommt die Rolle "Frenchy". In Glease ist sie gemeinsam mit Brittany zu sehen, als sie sich vor Tina, mit den Kostümen die sie angefertigt hat, präsentiert. Sie wird wie die anderen Mädchen von Kitty bei der Pyjama-Party eingeladen. Die Mädchen performen Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee und machen sich über Marley lustig. Bei Grease spielt sie mit Blaine die Szenne mit Beauty School Drop Out und tanzt am Ende zu You're The One That I Want. In Dynamische Duette ist Sugar ein Mitglied vom "Geheimbund der Supherhelden"-Club. Sie stellt sich als Sweet 'n' Spicy vor. Ihre Superheldenkraft ist das Geld. Anschliessend kommthumb|Sweet n´ Spicyt Dottie hinzu und erklärt das die Nationals Trophäe entwendet wurde. Sofort eilen alle in den Chorraum und endecken dort den hinterlassenen Laptop, von den Warblers, welche die Trophäe entwendet habe. Sugar ist außerdem in jeder Chorraumszene anwesend, also auch bei den Performances zu Superman oder Holding Out for a Hero. Bei der Performance zu Heroes ist zu sehen, das sie Artie küsst. Am Ende singt sie zu Some Nights im Hintergrund mit. thumb|left|Sugar mit Joe bei Gangnam StyleIn Wiedersehen macht Freunde ist Sugar anwesend, als Finn die Absolventen (mit der Ausnahme von Kurt und Rachel) zurück begrüßt. Sie ist außerdem anwesend, als die Quinn, Santana und Brittany Come See About Me ''performen, um ihnen ihre zusammenarbeit zu demonstrieren. Vor den Sectionals nimmt sie noch am 'Gruppenkreis' teil. Anschliessend performt sie mit den anderen auf der Bühne ''Gangnam Style. Bei ihrer Performance bricht Marley plötzlich zusammen. In Schwanengesang taucht Sugar nicht personlich auf, aber Artie erwähnt das sie die New Directions verlassen hat, nachdem diese aus den Sectionals ausgeschieden sind. In Ladies First taucht sie wieder auf und ist, wie sich herausstellt, Kassenwart des Schülerparlaments. Bei einer Sitzung schlägt Tina einen Sadie Hawkins Tanz vor, aufgrund dessen, dass sie es Leid ist, darauf zu warten, dass ein Junge sie fragt, wobei die Szene zu ihrem Too Young to be Bitter-Club wechselt, in welchem auch Sugar Mitglied ist. Sie ist bei der Glee Stunde in einem leerstehenden Klassenzimmer anwesend, wo Finn noch thumb|Sugar bei Locked Out of Heavenmal erklärt, dass die Mädels die Jungs zu dem Tanz einladen, indem sie für ihren Auserwählten singen. Sie ist dann in der Umkleide, wenn Tina ihren Song singt und jubelt für sie. Dennoch ist Sugar, wie die anderen, verwirrt, wenn sie Blaine fragt. Daraufhin performt sie mit den Mädels Tell Him und ist danach auf dem Tanz, wo sie mit den anderen "Mauerblümchen" am Rand sitzt, weil sie sich nicht traut jemanden zu fragen, aus Angst, dass er nein sagt. Durch Coach Beistes aufmunternde Worte sagt sie Lauren, dass sie es tut, wenn sie es auch macht, worauf die beiden einschlagen und sich nach ihren Auserwählten umsehen. Sugar findet Artie und fragt ihn, ob er mit ihr tanzen würde, wozu dieser zustimmt zu sodass sie auf seinen Schoß hüpft und er sie auf die Tanzfläche rollt. Sie tanzen eine Weile, wobei sie bemerken, dass Tina von Blaine, der mit Sam etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen hat, stehen gelassen wird, weshalb sie ihr anbietet, dass sie mit ihnen tanzen kann. Sugar performt dann bei Locked Out of Heaven und ist später noch einmal im Too Young to be bitter Club zu sehen, wo sie sich über den gelungen Abend freuen. In Eine lässt das Lieben wird ihre Abwesenheit damit erklärt, dass sie, wie auch ein paar andere, die asiatische Vogelgrippe hat. In Dramen á la Hollywood ist sie mit den New Directions im Chorraum, wenn Mr. Schue verkündet, dass das Thema der Woche ist, die Lieblingssongs aus ihren Lieblingsfilmen zu singen, welches er als Jungs-gegen-Mädchen-Mash-Up-Wettkampf gestaltet. Als Artie auch noch erwähnt, dass die Sieger die thumb|left|Sugar mit den Mädels bei ihrem Mash-UpHauptrollen in seinem Film spielen, macht sie sich mit den Mädels daran Ideen zu sammeln und schlägt vor "The Artist" zu nehmen, weil sie dann gar nicht singen müssen. Sugar ist mit Unique in der Bibliothek, als einige Mitglieder der New Directions herein kommen und dort ihre Performance zu Shout fortsetzen. Sie steigen mit ein und begleiten sie in die Cafeteria, wo der Song endet. Sie sieht sich dann mit den Mädels den Mash-Up der Jungs an und meint danach zu denen, dass sie nur abwarten sollen. Kurz bevor sie dran sind, stylt sie sich mit den Mädels für ihren Auftritt und performt mit ihnen Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl. Später hilft sie mit den anderen Will bei seinem Ständchen für Emma und meint zu ihm, als der im Chorraum offenbart, dass sie alle gewonnen haben, wütend, dass er in Wahrheit nur damit sagt, dass sie alle verloren haben. Sie wird von den Mädels getröstet, als Artie ihnen erzählt, dass sie alle Rollen in seinem Film haben, worauf ihre Stimmung umschlägt. Zu guter Letzt performt Sugar bei Footloose mit. In Letzte Chancen mit Schuss wird sie von Ryder erwähnt, der meint, dass sie während der Schüsse, wie auch Tina, nicht im Chorraum war und somit nicht Katie sein kann. In Vom Finden der Liebe taucht Sugar, als Will nach ihr und Joe fragt, mit diesem auf und verkündet ihre Anwesenheit. Sie bespricht gemeinsam mit den anderen die Setlist für die Regionals und meint, althumb|Sugar in I Love Its Ryder später darauf drängt zu erfahren, wer Katie ist, dass es endlich einer sagen soll. Danach ist sie bei den Regionals und sieht sich die Auftritte der anderen an, ehe die New Directions ihren Showkreis abhalten. Dort erzählt Brittany ihnen, dass sie vorzeitg am MIT angenommen wurde und sie daher verlässt. In ihrer Rede erwähnt sie unter anderem auch Sugar, die wie eine Schwester für sie ist. Daraufhin performt sie mit den Mädels I Love It und ist bei den anderen beiden Nummern im Hintergrund. Am Ende ist Sugar bei der Hochzeit von Will und Emma im Chorraum dabei und übernimmt die Rolle des Blumenmädchens. 'Staffel Fünf' Sie wird in Liebe, Liebe, Liebe von Kitty erwähnt, die meint, aufgrund dessen wie Artie die Chemie zwischen ihnen beschrieb, dass es kein Wunder ist, dass Tina, Brittany, Sugar und Betty mit ihm Schluss gemacht haben. In Tina in the Sky with Diamonds meint Sue zu Sam und Will im Chorraum, dass die Schüler im Glee Club ohne Erklärung kommen und gehen, weshalb es keine Überraschung ist, dass sie einen miserablen Anwesenheitsrekord aufgrund von Krankheit haben, womit sie sich auf Joe und Sugar bezieht. Wenn Sue in Falsche Freunde mit Artie und Tina in ihrem Büro redet, meint sie unter anderem, dass die beiden eine gute Schulanwesenheit haben, im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Glee Clubern, die für Monate ohne jedwede Erklärung verschwinden, womit sie Joe und Sugar meint. In Die Stadt der Engel wurden Brittany, Joe und Sugar aufgrund von ihrer Abwesenheit von Sam durch drei Cheerios für die Nationals ersetzt. 'Staffel Sechs' In Homecoming wird sie kurz von Tina erwähnt, während Brittany, Quinn und Santana Madison und Madison vorstellen. Sie meint, dass, auch wenn die neuen Mitglieder gute Sänger sein sollten, Sugar aufgenommen wurde, obwohl sie unmusikalisch war, worauf Artie erwidert, dass sie heiß war. thumb|left|I'm So ExcitedIn A Wedding ist Sugar auf der Hochzeit und macht zunächst ein Foto von Blaine und Kurt im "American Gothic"-Stil. Später weint sie während der Zeremonie und tanzt danch mit den anderen zu Hey Ya!. Daraufhin performt sie mit den Troubletones und den Müttern I'm So Excited und tantz mit sich selbst, während die Frischvermählten Our Day Will Come singen. thumb|I LivedIn We Built This Glee Club ist Sugar während der Glee Club seinen aktuellen Sieg bei den Sectionals feiert, in Rückblenden bei vergangenen Siegen der New Directions zu sehen. In Träume werden wahr tanzt und singt Sugar mit dem Rest vom Glee-Cast bei I Lived mit. Persönlichkeit Sugar Motta ist eingebildet, reich, verwöhnt und sehr von sich selbst überzeugt. Sie denkt, dass sie allen anderen überlegen ist, dabei bemerkt sie nicht, wie untalentiert und schrecklich sie ist. Sie behauptete selbst von sich, dass sie das Asperger Syndrom hat. Sie ist jedoch auch sofort zu Stelle, wenn ihre Freunde ihre Hilfe brauchen, so hat sie mit den anderen Glee Mädchen Santana geholfen, als sie von Josh Coleman belästigt wurde und überreichte den New Directions das fehlende Geld für die Regionals. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Drei *'Big Spender' (Das Purple-Piano Project) 'Gruppennummern' Staffel Drei *'Candyman' (Irisch was los) *'Survivor/I Will Survive' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'Summer Nights' (Will will) *'Love Shack' (Gorilla mit Herz) *'Cell Block Tango' (Am Ende aller Kräfte) *'In My Life' (Zukunft voraus) Staffel Sechs *'I'm So Excited' (Eine Hochzeit) Trivia *Sie ist eine schlechte Sängerin, will es aber nicht wahr haben. *Sie ist sehr reich und verwöhnt. *Sugar beschreibt sich selbst als eine Mischung von Molly Shannon und New Jesery Housewives. *Sie war die zweite Person nach Becky, die in den Glee Club eintreten wollte, obwohl sie nicht singen und tanzen kann. *Sie hat selbstdiagnostiziertes Aspergersyndrom, dank dem sie sagen kann was sie will. *Sie ist mit Tina zusammen, dass einzige Mädchen bei den New Directions, das noch nie eine Beziehung mit Puck hatte. *In der Folge Böse Klatsche behauptet sie, dass sie wie Adele klingen würde. *Sie ist mit Brittany und Rory das einzige Glee Club-Mitglied, das noch nicht geslushied wurde. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S6 Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:The Troubletones